


Nightmares

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Jughead and Betty cuddling in bed she's asleep having a nightmare and Jughead comforts her????? thanks





	Nightmares

Jughead ran his hand through Betty’s soft hair. She had taken it down from her tight ponytail and he was glad for that. He loved seeing her shiny blond waves free. Jughead had also taken off his beanie, freeing his hair. Betty loved running her hands through his hair as much as he loved running his through hers.

The two were lying in Betty’s bed. Betty was curled up against Jughead with her head on his chest. She had been lightly tracing her fingers up and down his arm, but eventually, they had stilled, leading Jughead to suspect that she was asleep. Her breathing had deepened and she had sunk further against him.

Jughead himself was wide awake. He wanted to enjoy every second of holding his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. He wanted to memorize the feeling of her body against his and how they fit so perfectly together. He could listen to the sounds of her breaths forever.

Suddenly Betty jerked slightly, her hand fisting in the material of his shirt. Jughead tilted his head and saw that her eyes were still closed. He ran his hand across her back, hoping to soothe her from whatever dream she was having. Betty mumbled something that Jughead couldn’t make out and shifted anxiously against him.

“Betty?” Jughead asked softly, trying to gently pull her from her sleep. She continued to squirm and mutter. Her hand gripped his shirt harder and twisted.

“No, no, no” Betty yelled. Jughead half sat up, pulling Betty with him.

“Bets, Betty, wake up.” Jughead found himself raising his own voice and shaking the girl in his arms. She was squirming a lot, like she was trying to pull away from him. “Betty!” Jughead shouted again, slightly panicked that she wasn’t waking up. Mercifully, Betty’s eyes flew open, and she sat straight up, knocking away Jughead’s arms.

“Wha…” Betty looked around frantically for a few seconds until her eyes fell on Jughead. “Jug?” She immediately relaxed and sighed. Jughead pulled her back into his arms. She was shaking slightly and still didn’t seem like she was fully in the present.

“Shh, it’s okay. You were sleeping.” Jughead brushed strands of her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

“It was Polly,” Betty said, a tear slipping down her face. Jughead brushed it away and kissed her cheek.

“It was a nightmare, but it’s over,” Jughead whispered, not liking the alarm he saw in Betty’s eyes.

“I dreamed that we never got her out of the house and Clifford he…” Betty’s breathing picked up and Jughead held her tighter.

“Shh, Bets, it’s over. Polly is safe and Clifford is dead.”

“It was so scary Jug” Betty buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Jughead could tell that the stress of everything that had happened was finally catching up with her. She had been so strong and steadfast through everything, especially everything involving his father. But she and her family had been through a lot as well, and Betty had been so determined to stay strong that she hadn’t really allowed herself to deal with that. Now her subconscious was doing it for her.

“It’s over” Jughead repeated again, not sure if he was trying to convince Betty or himself at this point. Betty didn’t respond, just kept holding onto him tightly. Her shoulders shook slightly with silent sobs. “Shh Bets, it’s okay. I’m here. It’s over” Jughead rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her.

“Thanks Juggie” Betty said after a few moments, pulling back and looking up at him. Jughead couldn’t resist bending down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

“For what?”

“For being here.”

“I will always be here” Jughead kissed her forehead and then her nose. Betty gave him a small smile and leaned up to press her lips against his. Her eyelids drifted closed and remained that way when he pulled back. After a few seconds, Jughead realized that she had fallen asleep once more. Grinning to himself, Jughead shifted so they were once more laying down. This time, Jughead felt his eyes grow heavy. Still smiling, Jughead drifted off to sleep next to his girl.


End file.
